My best Friend
by Kukaburry
Summary: Serena and Darien grow up together as best friends, but something happens that changes both of their lives forever! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend

By Kukaburry

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters

* * *

We were always best friends. We were meant for each other. Our lives revolved around each other. Once we fell in love, nothing could separate us. Then, something happen that nothing in heaven or hell could fix.

*Flashback*

"Hey Darien!" Serena cried, running up to him and hanging around his neck. "What's up?" The 5-year-old girl asked the bemused 7-year-old boy.

"Silly Ser. You are a meatball head." He ribbed her with his elbow. "Getting icecream again today?"

She smiled a half-toothless smile and nodded. "They have a new cake batter flavor! It's going to be so good."

"That sounds yummy. I'll come with you." He walked with her to the ice-cream parlor where his friend's parents worked. "Want me to buy?" He offered, pulling a couple of hard-earned dollars out of his pocket.

"Sure Darien! Don't call me meatball head though!" She growled as she slipped her arms around his arm. "Vanilla and cake batter swirl on a cone please." Serena gave Darien puppy dog eyes and he caved in.

"Yes, and for me, I'll have a regular chocolate cone." Darien sat down next to the munching Serena and playfully pushed the ice cream into her face, smearing it all over her hair, face and neck.

"Ahh! You stupid jerk!" The little girl yelled at him in front of all the on listeners. "You'll pay for that!" An evil gleam shone in her eye as she took the cone from him with ease and threw it down his shirt. "Happy?" She asked innocently as shivers of anger and coldness ran up his spine.

"Oh yes, you will get it when you least expect it." Darien growled menacingly.

"Don't think I won't." He walked off and laughed hauntingly.

Serena sat there dumbfounded and felt a cold piercing pain run through her. 'I'm going to get you' ran through her mind over and over as she walked home, a nervous wreck. She looked behind, and around herself to make sure Darien wasn't going to pull a fast one on her.

She was about to cross the street when she heard a crack of twigs behind her, she jumped a mile in the air and wheeled around to come face to face with a mini werewolf. Serena screamed in horror and sped across the street, followed closely  
by the snapping werewolf.

Serena was so scared that she didn't even see the tree in front of her and ran smack into it. A mask flew off and Darien sat down to the unconscious Serena.

"Wake up," he pleaded, holding her hand.

"The tree ran right out in front of me." She grinned madly, looking around dazed. "Darien?" She questioned the panicked boy. "Never do that again." She laughed, tackling him to the ground. He pushed her off and ran down the street to the park.

"Catch me if you can!" He laughed, running at full speed to the ceremonious wooden bench that he had so many times caught his best friend in almost a kiss.

"Oh yeah, well watch out!" She giggled, taking off after him, not as quickly because she wanted him to get away. He was heading towards the dreaded bench. The bench where thousands of things happen a day, week and year and one of the memories involved her. Darien had tried to kiss her there four weeks ago to the day.

She arrived at the bench and looked around, wondering where he had disappeared. She yelped when someone grabbed her around the wrist. With glaring eyes, Darien whispered into her ear, "Tag, your it!" Then ran off around the swings.

A pang of relief beat in her heart. 'He didn't kiss me.' "I'm going to get you!" She raced around and around the swings in a daze. She wanted to get her best friend and be free of her anger.

*End flashback*

Cold eyes that no longer held warmth stared unmoving at a picture of their best friend. A strong hand rubbed the picture tenderly and tears were forced back in spite of themselves.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! You're gonna love the second one. Who is this sad person? Dum dum dum... Dramatic music! Signing off, pretty_kat79!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Pretty Kat here! Here's the second chapter! Thank you for the reviews::  
  
Just another Person & Galea  
  
You guys are the best!!!  
  
****************  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Meatball head?" Darien was now 14 and Serena was 12. "WHAT?" Serena spat, turning and glaring Pissed off at this piece of junk that was supposed to be her friend.  
  
"Sorry. What did I do?" He gave a sly smile and Serena flipped her golden blonde hair agitated and hotfooted it to her house. The metal on her shoes making gouges in the cement walkway as she stomped angrily on the ground, pretending each and every grain of sand was Darien's face.  
  
"Go away! You and everyone else think I'm a ditz! Maybe I AM late a few times to class.." Darien snorted with laughter as she said this. His face became red and he heaved heavily. Serena didn't even finish, tears of hate poured down her face as she flew away and to the park. Her legs felt numb and she sat crying on the sand under the swings.  
  
"I wish some one had faith in me." She looked up to the stars that twinkled understandingly at the depressed young girl as if they knew what pain she felt. "No one does or ever will." Serena choked out silently as she hiccupped from crying. Hot tears still burned her face as she lay down, falling asleep on the comforting sand that rocked her back and forth melodiously.  
  
As soon as Darien's tears of laughter faded, he sat up quickly and noticed Serena was nowhere to be seen. "Serena!" He yelled, jumping up and running down the path in search of his best friend. "She's at the park." He said more to himself than anyone.  
  
Darien spotted Serena soundly asleep on the coarse sand. "She has strange ideas of comfort." Darien remarked, grinning at his own joke. He pulled her up to a sitting position and dusted her off quietly.  
  
Serena's tears were wiped away quickly and she just stared bewildered at Darien who dared show his face after making fun of her. "What do you want?" She inquired angrily. "Do talk to me." She flicked his head and pressed her nose in the air.  
  
"I'm sorry." He stated simply, his eyes shone with affection and he meant that with every fiber of his body. "I truly am." He took her and stared at her to show his true self.  
  
"Oh Darien, you know I can't stay mad at you." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a bear hug. "But, you were still mean." She sounded like a two year old but Darien pushed the thought away, laughing jadishly.  
  
"So, want to go on the slide?" She eyed the slide deviously and raced Darien to the slide.  
  
"What? Me? I'm fourteen now. I don't have time for childish games." He said knowingly but saw her brightened face and decided to join in on the fun.  
  
Darien sat Serena on his lap and pushed off with his feet, going backwards down the spiraling slide. They landed side by side, laughing uncontrollably. "You're my best friend." Serena said quietly, the joyous sound of her giggling growing every second.  
  
*****************  
  
The grip on the picture tightened and a tear flowed down the sorrowed cheek. "I miss you my friend." Came a low and depressed voice.  
  
*****************  
  
Well, I guess you'll just HAVE to find out later who the 'Mysterious' friend is. Which one is it? You'll have to find out in another chapter! Lol. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! 3rd chapter up!  
  
*************  
  
*Flashback* Again  
  
"Nooo! You can't drag me here!" Serena whined as Darien grabbed her 13-year- old waist and dragged her to the movies. "I don't want to go!" She screamed, people looking at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Please! I need some one else here as I'm on my date." His eyes glittered and Serena had to give up. She glared at Darien with venom and followed patiently behind him the rest of the way.  
  
"I don't know why I have to see you two together. I don't care!" Serena was on the verge of tears. She actually had a crush on Darien that year. She was heartbroken that he liked another girl.  
  
"So what? You think that matters?" Darien growled, not knowing what he was saying. Serena's silver tears fell silently down her cheeks. She made no sound but the quiet tears seemed ten times louder. "Look, I'm sorry Ser. I didn't know you were jealous." Darien said slyly, looking Serena in her eye.  
  
"What did you say?" Serena spat in Darien's face. "I'm not JEALOUS!!!!!!!" She practically went ballistic. She was just about to say so what I love you! But she caught herself and blushed deeply.  
  
"Whatever." Darien murmured, snickering and actually blushing. "Come on, I won't kiss her this time." He teased Serena, giving her a knuckle sandwich.  
  
"Ugh! Get off me!" She sneered, pulling him off roughly. "There's your Girlfriend." Serena said, looking down slowly.  
  
"Hey Mekena!" Darien called out to the young brunette girl that had bright green eyes and a small frame. She looked mean as a rabid fox around any other girl who wanted her man.  
  
"Hi Darien sweety." She cooed and eyed Serena suspiciously. "Who's that Darien honey?" She was about to get very temperamental when Darien broke it up.  
  
"Um...Mekena, this is my friend, Serena. She is going to be joining us at the movie." He swallowed hard and grinned nervously.  
  
"Oh, she won't be sitting by us though will she? I mean, she won't want to see up cuddling and kissing does she?" Mekena taunted Serena happily. Mekena being 15 felt superior to the 13-year-old Serena.  
  
"No, I won't sit next to you lovie-dovies," Serena tried to be nice about it but almost lost it at the end. "Because I'm leaving right now. K?" Serena glared, steamed at Mekena and walked away rudely, leaving Mekena and Darien to...um...cuddle.  
  
Serena sat under a willow tree, sopping wet with her own sadden tears. "Why does he do this to me? I hate it!" Serena whined to herself. Darien soon walked up to Serena drenched in her own tears.  
  
"I don't mean to." Darien chuckled lightly, holding her chin. "You are my best friend."  
  
Serena felt her heart skip a beat as he looked straight into her eyes, an awkward silence was cut off when Serena whispered. "Why aren't you with Mekena?"  
  
"I couldn't stand her attitude. She felt like she owned me. I don't like that in a girl." He smiled kindly and hugged her soothingly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Chap. 4 up! ***************  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey meatball head!" Darien called out to Serena for the thousandth time that day. "How are you?" He had gotten the idea to call her that from her hairstyle. He never really noticed it until then.  
  
"Darien! You are a jerk! Stop calling me that!" Serena whined. "It's so annoying!" She frowned a childish frown. "Please! I don't get you." She complained, now flirting with Darien's good friend.  
  
"Hey Andrew." Serena said dreamily to Andrew who chuckled at the lovesick girl. "The usual?" He questioned her innocently.  
  
"Yeah. I love the usual." She smiled dazed but was snapped out of it when something hit her in the back of the head. "Ahh!" She realized it was a nurf ball and she swung around to the hysterical Darien.  
  
"Meatball head, watch out." He joked, noticing her rage and shut up right away. "Sorry Ser. I didn't know you.." He was cut off by Serena's cry of rage as she ran out of the arcade.  
  
"Smooth Darien. Really smooth." Came Andrew's taunts which Darin responded with a death glare. "Shut up!"  
  
Darien ran heavily after the petite blonde and huffed around a corner and came face to face with Serena. "I'm...*huff*..Sorry." He spoke slowly, out of breath.  
  
Serena looked at him curiously and gave him a hug. "It's ok." She said, and walked away from Darien, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" He called out lowly to the retreating back. "You...um...you left your purse here!" Darien made up a lame excuse but caught Serena's attention. "Really?"  
  
Serena rushed back, barely missing a stop sign and questioned him seriously. "Where? You bug!" She giggled, tickling Darien impishly. "What did you want to say?" She asked heavily.  
  
"Um.. Do you have a date to the dance?" He asked, glowing a bright red. "Cause, if you do, well. I understand completely." He dashed on and on.  
  
Serena silenced him by putting her finger over his mouth. "Shh. I'd be glad to go with a senior." She sighed, holding his hand and grinning. "It would be fun going with my best friend." She giggled, not knowing that's not what Darien wanted.  
  
"Yeah. Best friend." Darien mimicked slowly. He snapped out of it and just smiled. *End flashback*  
  
A rattling sigh came from the bed as tears of pain, sorrow and anger flowed down a downcast face. Every fiber of their body felt on fire, the days seemed pointless without their love.  
  
************  
  
Well, you still don't know who it is. Should I keep having flashbacks or finally get the story over with? I need to know! Well, bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

*flashback* "Hey Ser!" Darien called to the retreating back of Serena.  
  
"Yes Darien?" She asked. "I DID have fun at the dance last night. K? If you keep asking, I'll murder you." She growled, her eyes showing different, they showed she was just kidding.  
  
"Darien, you're a dunce sometimes." She giggled before he tackled her to the ground. "What?"  
  
Darien grinned and dove on her, pinning her to the ground as she fought back. "You are going to get it now." He breathed, tickling her madly as she cried in pain and agony. She couldn't stop laughing and she was loosing her breath.  
  
"Stop...st-sto-stop!" Serena finally yelled, tears falling quickly from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong bunny? Am I too much for you?" Darien questioned irritatingly. He loved when she got mad, she looked so cute. 'If only she knew' He said to himself.  
  
*5 years later.*  
  
"Darien! Argh! You're going to get my dress wet!" Serena yelled, running away from a hose that Darien held tightly in his hand.  
  
"I will get it wet if you don't say sorry." He grinned, chasing Serena around the garden, he liked to see her run in the dress, she looked REALLY cute then. The dress was a light, silky blue one that had a long v- in the front that guys loved to see. It had straps that hung loosely on Serena's upper arm. The dress was tight around the top so she didn't need the straps.  
  
"Evil!" She laughed, finally stopping and taking the hose from him. "Fine, I'm sorry for getting mud on your trousers." She confessed and looked down. Darien took her chin and tilted it up.  
  
"That's all I wanted." He barred his teeth. All he wanted was Serena's love and he couldn't have it because she found him her best friend.  
  
Serena gave him a hug and he kissed her head. "Ok, well, I've got to go..um.." She didn't have anywhere to go and she just sat there, talking to Darien endlessly.  
  
*Next day*  
  
"Hey, want to go canoeing?" Darien suggested, dragging Serena to the docks. "No, but can I have one of those?" She asked, pointing to the kayaks.  
  
"Yeah, hey, that's a good idea, let's go kayaking!" They both got into separate kayaks and paddled out to the middle of the lake. "Wow, it's beautiful out here." Serena gasped dazed by all of the colors. It was the beginning of November but the leaves were still changing.  
  
"Brr.. the water is really cold." Serena noted, sticking her hand into the icy water.  
  
"Don't stick it in then." Darien suggested sarcastically. "Then you wouldn't be shivering." He laughed.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was the last thing Serena called out before falling face first into the icy water after a speed boat passed the two.  
  
"Serena!" Darien panicked. The boat had flipped over and Serena's legs were caught inside.  
  
Serena's vision went blurry, her life flashing before her eyes. The great times she spent with Darien. He always made her day cheery even if she didn't feel it. She saw the way his eyes twinkled when he laughed. The times he kissed her accidentally and purposely. She had always liked it when he did that, a warm sensation came over her body and all her worries were melted away with her hatred for Darien. She saw the expression on his face when she came into the room; it was like the sky had cleared to sunshine after 40 days of black. The feeling of his warmth when he hugged her, "I love you Darien." She whispered before fading away into a light and didn't move.  
  
"Serena!" Darien cried, as he flipped the boat back up, seeing her limp and blue body, he knew she was dead. "I never told you, but I love you." He whispered and gave her a kiss. Serena whispered finally, "I do to." Then finally died in the arms of her beloved Darien.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"I love you always Serena." Darien cried, still seeing the sad expression her face when he taunted her so many times. "I always will. You are my day and night and I cannot go on without you." Saying this eased the pain as he laid on the bed, his love for life died with Serena, he couldn't understand why. "She didn't love me back." He tried to confront his fears. "Yes she did. It's complicated life. I will never live again." He whispered and laid on the bed, waiting for death to take him to his Serena.  
  
******* The end! Everything can't be wonderful you know!  
  
  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for? Lay back it's all been done before And if you could only let it be you will see I like you the way you are When we're drivin' in your car and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back like you can't relax You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no  
  
You come over unannounced dressed up like you're somethin' else where you are and where it's at you see you're making me laugh out when you strike your pose take off all your preppy clothes you know you're not fooling anyone when you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else Watching your back, like you can't relax Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you and You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see  
  
Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back, like you can't relax You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you and You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no ****This is Complicated by Avril Lavigne! Just to let you know!****- This song is awesome! 


End file.
